The Angel of Death
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka knows more about her mother's disappearance then she let's on but when the Evans boy catches her attention will he be bent to Maka's dark wishes? (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

He was out of place that much she knew she would be in the same boat if she didn't know how to keep secrets from others. Oh the secret she's kept over the years about her mama's disappearance let's just say Maka wasn't the only one who was stabbed in the back When her mama wanted to leave her papa. Now her papa knows his place. This Evans boy though she wanted to put him in a different place all together.

One of her friends smacks her on the arm "Maka is something wrong you've been staring at the Evans freak for the past five minutes."

Maka shrugged "Liz he's interesting to study." Her voice was detached.

Liz looked at her funny "Study you sound like you're researching him."

Maka smiled "But I am I want to learn all I can about the elusive Evans that I can before I introduce myself to him."

Liz looked around the ground "Someone say something dhe doesn't sound abit out of place to you at all."

Maka growled within her mind "_She over thinking it she'll have to go after papa unless she can keep quite." _

A calm voice spoke from Liz's side "Liz if she wishes to day dream about the Evans boy I say we should let her ."

Liz glared the boy next to her "Kid your too damn calm she made it sound like she some kind of scientist studying an animal."

Kid smiled "Evans does have the teeth of a shark."

Maka smiled "Shark teeth hmm intriguing."

As Maka entered her home she decided she was introduce herself to the Evans boy tomorrow. Where as she would give her father the last day of his life to himself.

As Maka entered the kitchen she was greeted by her father "Good even Maka what would you like for dinner."

Maka paused as she passed "Nothing I'm not hungry I've decided to give you the rest of this day to yourself go in enjoy it."

Her father walked to the door nodding "Thank you Maka Have a good evening." and he was gone.

Maka entered her room with a laugh "Fool doesn't even think that tomorrow's his last day of life. Maka reached behind her back "I often wonder why I bind them." she started rolling the bindings in her hand before putting them in a drawer on her bedside table "Then I remember I don't need to draw any attention." she laid herself back on her bed "I hope Evans is willing to aid me I'd hate to have to kill him but then again I could always kid nape him and hope he get's Stockholm's syndrome. Bu then any again sister has taught me how to convince a man to do my biding he'll be mine no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

He can see it there's something off with her. Like she's playing some role in a play hiding who she really is. She's covering her bases watching her prey like an animal. Her since of guilt died long ago with her innocence no sanity was the proper word. He'd been watching her to knowing she wanted something to do with him. That's what scared him if she were going to kill him she could go ahead that's what he wants he killed them he can't take it back but he can join them he's come clean of his crimes but that doesn't take their blood from his hands. He knows what makes it come out his darker anger and fear. When it comes out because of fear he goes straight for the source and whatever is close to it. His darker self has been dormant for years he knew it would find a way out but what he didn't know was it was about to be released.

He was walking home when he heard a voice "Hey look boys if it isn't the Evans freak."

Soul put his head down and continue on his journey he needed rest.

Someone roughly grabs the back of his jacket and tosses him to the ground "Boss was talking to you freak why don't you say hello?"

Soul stood dusting himself off "Look I don't want any trouble I need to get home."

Two more come and one grabs his arms "Now that isn't very nice now is it we just wanted to talk to ya'."

A mad smile crosses his lips "Let's find out."

He tosses his captor over his back and into the remaining minions and stalks toward the leader. He ma makes a fist "Let's see if you like it." He punched him in the gut over and over again before this attacker falls to the ground crying. He grabs the knife that fell from the attackers pocket "We you planning to use this on me?"

The man shook his head "No I swear."

He pops the blade and holds it to the mans cheek "If I ever see any of you again I'll kill you."

Maka steps from the shadow tight jeans and shirt her wrappings removed "Welcome back to the dark side Evans."

Soul turns to her growling "I knew you looked familiar you kill your own mother didn't you?"

Maka smiled and stepped closer "Matricide is nothing compared to what you did My sweat Soul."(Matricide –Killing ones mother)

Soul slapped her hand away before it touched his cheek "Keep you hands off me you psycho."

Maka grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips to his "We are the same Soul together we can put an end to them all I know you want to."

Soul turned "We aren't the same unlike you I have guilt."

Maka grabbed Soul by the chin " I hear you don't have a partner and that's what's keeping you out of EAT class so as of tomorrow you're me partner."

Soul gave a humorless laugh "And if I refuse?"

Maka took the knife from his hand and ran it along his cheek "You won't have to worry about your dark side."

Soul thought a moment "And if I agree to do this what do I get."

Maka whispered in his ear "Why Soul you get me and I' ll make it worth your while." she could feel his excitement "And it seem your lower appendage agree with me."

Soul smiled evilly "As long as it's worth my while I'll be The Angel of Death's scythe."

Maka rubbed him through his jeans "That's a good boy I'll see you tomorrow."

Maka left Soul smiling evilly "This is going to be fun get to lay my hands on her won't be bad either."


	3. Chapter 3

Excited was not a word Maka used often but when she thought of Soul even if was using him to kill an innocent made her tingle with anticipation. Her cell rang with an unknown number she answered keeping her voice steady.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

There was a laugh from the other line "You know me Maka I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow."

The fact that he knew where she was caused Maka to shiver against her will "How do you know where I am?"

Soul chuckled "I can feel your soul Maka can you feel mine."

Maka reached out her soul "Yes I feel you why does it matter?"

Soul's smiled could be heard "We're resonating if you'll excuse me I need rest and you should to."

Maka smiled as the line went dead "One interaction and we resonate wonderful."

When Maka left to wait for Soul she found Spirit passed out on the couch curled up around a picture of her mother. Maka smiled "they'll be together soon enough."

Maka sat on the porch steps as she waited for Soul to show. Before she could even blink a black motorcycle pulled up Soul sat on it smirking at her. Maka stood and walked toward him.

Soul frowned "Aw you bond them."

Maka got on behind and whispered in his ear "I can assure you Soul that their still there."

Soul chuckled "Hold on tight Maka." he reached for the key but paused "We're outta gas."

Maka rubbed her forehead against his shoulder "But Soul who can we be out of gas?"

Soul smirked looking back at her "I think I know what can get us going again."

Maka dug her finger nails into Soul shoulders "Soul if you playing a joke on me I swear use for you or not I will kill you."

Soul smiled "All I wanted was a kiss Maka."

Maka grabbed Soul by the chin "This is extortion." the kiss was gentle and loving a very unmake occurrence so she made it short "Now can we get going?"

Soul smiled "As you wish Miester."

When They arrived at the school all classes of their grade were ushered into the gym the head of there school Lord Death stood smiling in the center.

Lord Death smiled "I bet your wondering why your all here."

"Not really." Maka Soul and Kid whispered

Lord Death turned glaring in their direction "For this point on for all of you this will no longer be a normal school your new assignment is to create a Death Scythe by feeding your weapons ninety nine evil soul and the soul of a witch. You all know about these topics so all you need to do now is find a partner weapons and miesters please go to the table at the back and receive your correct badge."

The students moved in a mass leaving Maka and Soul sitting on the bleachers alone.

Kid turned to look back at Maka "Aren't you coming?"

Maka gave a fake smile "I have a partner already right Soul?"

Soul nodded "Yes Maka."

Kid shrugged "To each their own."

Maka moved to sit next to Soul "Soul how would you like to eat a Death Scythe's soul?"

Soul smiled "I'd like that think of it like a jump start."

Maka smiled "Glad to know I don't have to convince you."

Before Maka could react Soul reached behind her and gave her butt a squeeze "you didn't have to convince me Maka you're the miester you give the orders."

Maka moved to lean on him "Glad see you know your place as a weapon." she smiled


	4. Chapter 4

Being a Death Scythe Spirit has seen plenty of weird things,but a shark tooth albino was by far the strangest. This young man gave off an odd aura the same one his daughter kept hidden. He knew what it was madness it gave him a feeling something bad was about to happen. If he only knew.

Spirit eyed the new comer "whose this Maka your partner?"

Maka smiled "I prefer the term tool."

Spirit held out to Soul "Spirit Albarm I'm Maka's father."

"I know who you are death scythe not that it matters." Soul stated

Spirit's face showed confusion as Soul's blade turned hand plunged into his chest. Soul pulled his blade out and watched as Spirit's body fell with a thump. Soul watched as Maka took his arm by the wrist and licked the blood from it looking him in the eye smirking as she did.

Soul turn and pinned Maka against the wall "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Maka sighed "We both know you want to kiss me Soul so do it."

Soul's lips met hers his tongue entering her mouth to play with her blood coated one. Maka against her judgement returned the kiss her eye closed as a part of her enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. Her mind returned and she pushed him off her cheeks a shade of magenta.

"Soul eat the soul before it vanishes." Make growled

"As you wish miester."Soul picked up the soul and dropped it in his mouth.

Make placed a hand on Soul's cheek "Wait here i'm going to pack I'll have a gift for you when I get back."

Soul watched as Maka left the room the sound of her going up the stairs echoing through the house. Make came back five minutes later a large drawstring bag on her back a glass jar in her arms. A blue winged ord floated in the jar.

Soul stared at the jar "Make what's in the jar."

An evil smille formed on Maka's face "It's my mama's soul I've been saving it it's a gigory i want you to eat it."

Soul took the soul from the jar "What will eating this do?"

"It will hide the madness in your soul from prying eyes." Maka stated

Soul shrugged tossing the soul in his mouth swallowing it whole "Ready to go."

Maka nodded turning for the door. Twenty minute later Soul plopped on his couch as Make entered his apartment.

Soul turned "Guest room's on the right in the hall."

Maka nodded entering the hall right into Soul's room.

Soul shot up and ran to his room just as Maka came out "Why'd you put your stuff in my room?"

Maka pouted "Maybe i want to be close to you did you think of that?"

Soul crossed his arms "Right ,tell me the truth."

Maka glared "I simply choose to join you in your bed anything else?"

Soul smirked "The wrap comes off the minute you come through door."

Maka nodded "I take it off when I get home any way." She smiled"We've had a busy day would you care to share a nap with me?"

Soul smiled "only if you cuddly."

Maka grumbled grabbing him by the shirt "Come on you idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

.Maka stood watch her latest target fight a monster on the street below. Her target was shorter than Soul her was bald save for the two spikes sticking out from his head. His part was a thunder spear he might be a threat.

"Why can't we just kill them now?" Soul growled

Maka smiled "Patients Soul we will strike soon enough."

Soul growled "But I'm hungry now."

Maka sighed stepping to the building's edge"What kind hunger do you have Soul?"

Soul smiled"Both once that wrap comes off."

Maka jumped landing on her feet "I'm not surprised you said that you had been rather frisky lately."

Soul appeared on the blade "If you don't like it then tell me to stop."

Maka smirked "Who said I don't enjoy it i have needs to now hush."

Her target stabbed the beast in the chest "That was easy."

His partner shifted into his human form "Ox something's coming."

Maka stepped into under the street light "Any last words?"

Soul snarled "Just kill 'em already!"

Maka smiled "A mere formality i wanted to give him the chance but he was too slow."

Maka swung Soul his blade digging into Ox's shoulder sliding down at an angle revealing the beating heart in his chest before his body vanished leaving a blue soul behind.

Harvar stared "You just killed Ox." He glared "Why?"

Maka smiled setting Soul's blade to his throat lopping his head off"Because I can."

Soul grabbed the Souls "Who's next?"

Maka turned "We need to lay low too many murders and people will get curious."

Soul followed "You're being awfully nice to me why?"

Maka looked at him over her shoulder "It's simple you please me now come along."

Soul smiled "Glad to know someone enjoys my company."


End file.
